Apodictic
by Atoms and Elements
Summary: Hands were everywhere, as were lips and tongues—they mapped out unexplored areas that had otherwise gone uncharted. Kisses were dotted across thin arms, and gentle licks were spread from hip bone to hip bone. No.6 smut. Nezumi/Sion


_**A/N:**_** I said I would make this three weeks ago but it took me forever, so for that I'm sorry. Um, this is for No.6, one of my new favourite anime/manga/light novel. Pretty much of ever. It's fucking fantastic and I love it. Before you go on, you should know that for the first half of this story, it's all totally canon, but it deviates at the mid-point. Also, all the dialogue from the first half is directly from the manga, mixed in with some of my preferred lines from the light novel. Also it's mostly all smut. Just getting that said. Alright, move on...**

/...\

_One-Shot_

**Third Person POV:**

"AHHHHHHH—"

His single scream stung the air in tender spots, threatening to send the sky crashing down. It rang and rang in the room that was large even in the smallness—packed to the edges with bookshelves ever loaded with books. Glass objects shivered from the force of the shriek, wanting to do nothing more than burst into a million tiny shards.

"Sion!"

_It hurts._

_(No. It's creeping into my thoughts and pulling at veins and...)_

"_AHH! AHHH!"_

The small body crashed into one of the nearest bookshelves, clutching at his hair with shaking hands. There were flakes of seemingly rotting pieces of skin decorating up and down his arms, and they somehow caused the boy to scream louder than he had before.

There was mad rushing as the taller boy sprinted across the room shouting, "Wait here, I'll go find a doctor!" His voice held an alarming note to it that would've unnerved the younger boy if he were in the right frame of mind. As it was, he released another blood-curling scream into the air.

_Boiling...boiling..._

Was his blood so hot? Was it boiling?

_(It's there...)_

It's where?

_(IT'S THERE. IT'S EATING ME!)_

As the equally dark-haired boy ran by, a pallid hand came up to grip the back of his shirt, causing him to halt immediately. The boy whirled around, hand already on the pain-wracked boy's shoulder. But even as he held on, he said not a word, merely choking out breaths.

"What do you want me to do?" The older boy demanded, eyes as intense as ever, "Say it! ...Sion, what do you want me to do?"

_(It's going to...going to...)_

It would tear apart necks and bodies in order to live in cooler climates, and he knew this more than anyone.

"My...neck..."

The words were spoken weakly, but they reached perked up ears as inaudible as they were. The man Sion spoke to widened his eyes.

"Neck?"

_(Pain—do I have a mind?—what am I?)_

"The part that l-looks like chickenpox...cut it out..." How did he still manage to push his words out? With drying lips and a cracking voice, sweat-matted hair was beginning to cling to sallow skin. Would he lose the contents of his stomach? For it felt like his heart might jump straight up his throat as well as everything else.

"I don't have any anaesthesia," The other one replied, fingers pushing back some of the sticky hair to reveal the darkened patches and lumps of skin.

_Hesitating. But when you hesitate..._

_(It all...builds back UP—)_

"CUT IT OUT! NOW! HURRY—AHH—"

—they are feeding, they are feeding—

_(On what?)_

_On you._

There was more clattering as the older boy scooped up Sion, carrying him over to the slightly rumpled bed. More shrieks burst from Sion's lips, along with heavy sobs that shook him to the core. There was something _there_, just below the surface that threatened to pull away every heartbeat he would ever feel.

"That's right! Scream! Don't give up! He encouraged Sion, laying him down before moving to grab the medi-pack, "You're only sixteen; it's a hundred years too early to give up! SCREAM! Stay conscious!" Rats scurried about the floor as the shorter male became to tremble all over and kick out his legs.

"_NEZUMI!"_

The knife barely touched the base of Sion's neck when he screamed out the other one's name. Without pausing, it sliced downward, intent on cutting out the infection—_or whatever it was_—that was festering underneath the pallid flesh. Sion's mouth opened and a croaked sound escaped—and it was nearly horrifying in its bleakness.

"I'm cutting it!" Nezumi reassured in a voice that almost caught. Sweat had collected at his hairline as he furrowed his brows in concentration, changing the direction of his slicing.

—dead...dead...—

_(Who is dead?)_

_You are dead._

_(I am...dead?)_

—we are dead—

**[Flashes of acid that falls on flecks of skin]**

The world felt like it would spiral downwards in blue flames, or at least this nagging doom pricked at Sion's brain. All he could taste was the heavy oxygen that reluctantly coated his tongue and the musky scent that tickled at his uvula. The helplessness was not a foreign concept, but it allowed for grander discoveries.

It was...it was...

_(Who will die? Will I die?)_

_That...is a rather...difficult question._

—being questions on who will survive—

Was it festering _within?_ Had it burrowed itself under millimetres of delicate skin? _Don't worry, child._

'_Don't fight it, child,'_ it said with a rather wicked grin, _'I will chase this pest away.'_ It said this—whatever **it** was—with eerie, maniacal eyes before snaking its way up pale skin, winding up exposed and unexposed limbs.

Dark eyes observed it but made no comment, altogether too concerned with the task at hand. And so the red _thing_ wound around Sion's torso like a vine and solidified there. The knife dropped.

"It's done...there's not much bleeding. Does it hurt?"

The boy under him didn't even stir at the revelation. He simply gazed through half-lidded eyes that were slowly beginning to close—not-yet tear tracks lined under his eyes, leaving pink trails and darker shadows. His heavy tongue came out to wet his lips, but all he managed to do was drool out the corner of his mouth.

"No..." Sion murmured gently, "I'm really sleepy though..."

A spark of panic shot through Nezumi. "It isn't time to sleep yet. Just endure it for a bit."

"Hmm..." The white eyelids were not firmly shit and his eyelashes rested softly against his skin. Nezumi cupped one of Sion's cheeks quickly, trying to lift his head.

"Sion. Please, open your eyes," He pleaded, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. The panic was elevating now as Sion's had lolled uselessly to the side.

"Nezumi...it's already...enough..."

_(Who's going to die?)_

"Let me go...Nezumi..."

_(I am. I will die.)_

The panic reached its snapping point and the older teenager's head reared back. Fury like none other exploded in those usually arrogant and calm eyes, something that surely would've made Sion catch his breath had his eyes been open.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?" Nezumi roared, hands planted on either side of Sion's head, "How could you just die so easily? I did all I could to save you, and when you say _'Let me go'_ I'm supposed to obey you? What about your mom? What about that other kid? You're just going to give in to the temptation to give up?"

Sion gave no indication that he heard any of the words, the saliva still dribbling down his cheek, pooling against the pillow. His hair was tousled and somehow that bothered Nezumi most of all, to see him so peacefully there, as if asleep.

_(This is the end.)_

—how unfortunate, as you never got to live—

"You don't understand anything at all!"

_(This is tiresome. Living is tiresome...)_

"You don't even know how to have _sex!_ You don't know how to read, or have sex!"

—what were you when you lived?—

_(I was too pathetic...too bothersome...)_

**[A ghost of a smirk that isn't there]**

"SION!" The desperate yell echoed, "OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Leisurely, as if he were doing it carefully and planned out, Sion's eyes opened, staring at the fuzzy images that hovered over him. Something was welling up in his core...an urge; a baser urge that he hadn't felt in sixteen years that bubbled before rising to the surface.

"That's it, baby, I'm proud of you." He couldn't see the eyes of the one above him, but Sion could certainly hear the breaking relief in Nezumi's voice.

"...Nezumi..." The whisper slipped out, but the teenager grasped at it with eager ears and bent forward, hair brushing against Sion's face. "...You should...teach me..."

"Teach you?"

A slight laugh escaped, but it was almost too hoarse to be called that. "Yes...how to read..." The eyelids slid shut again. "...How to have sex..."

A thick silence settled in the room, but Sion did not pay attention to it. The bubbling feeling in his stomach was receding now, but it still lingered in small doses, and if he had the strength, the smaller teenager would've laughed at his own semi-joke. After so many years of remaining orderly, of remaining with the correct behaviour, it felt absolutely splendid to...

_(Where did it all go? The years...)_

—too bad you'll never get more—

And in his inner musings, Sion never noticed the smirk that tugged at Nezumi's thin lips and his glittering, amused eyes. The outcome might've changed drastically had he noticed, but unfortunately...

_(Too bad I must die.)_

And in a remarkably steady voice, Nezumi responded, "Of course, Sion. When you've recovered."

The vine around his small body squeezed, but Sion understood nothing. He was hot and cool all alone, and the world seemed unbalanced still/

**[Twin eyes glint]**

—will you die or will you live?—

_(How do you live?)_

**·**

**·**

**·**

"...It's good."

**[Hands tip back a bowl of water]**

"Right? Don't give up on life so easily."

He exhaled shakily.

"Can I...sleep now...?"

**[A gentle smile]**

"Yes, you can. The worst is over. You've won."

_(I've...won...?)_

_**Maybe.**_

_(Then what is this foreboding feeling?)_

**·**

**·**

**·**

Coming to was by no means easy, as his head pounded something terrible and his throat had surely dried up in his sleep. Sion coughed lightly a few times, licking at his lips desperately, despite the lack of moisture in his mouth. His eyes were open, but for the quality of his vision it felt like they were closed.

"Water..."

Only this single word could leave his somewhat parted lips, and it fuelled his strangely absent strength as he stumbled towards the adjoining bathroom. His memory was all sorts of fuzzy, which was never helpful.

In the crepuscular lighting with his blurry vision, Sion hardly glanced up as he bypassed, heading straight for the toilet. Fingers still weak from the toll his body had taken, he shakily undid his pants, pulling down the zipper. He would've definitely continued, seeing as how full his bladder was, however, something red and...defined caught his eye.

'_Shh,'_ it said with a slight hiss, _'I'll always be here to protect you.'_

Just from the sliver of skin he'd exposed from undoing his pants, the red-lump-like-thing was completely visible, coiling up his stomach and down his thighs. Sion took in a breath, not knowing what...

—how did you become something _more?_—

_(I am not dead, and is this why I'm alive...?)_

He stripped—from head to toe, with the exception of his boxers, sending his clothes flying in many different directions. He scratched desperately at his skin, hoping to tear the protuberance clean off his flesh—but his efforts were naught but in vain.

It simply twined its way up his body, wrapping protectively around the human it held; and the fact that Sion instinctively referred to it as a sentient, separate entity scared him even more.

The air.

_Where was it?_

—it fills you too much and abandons you too soon—

The mirror reflected back everything. Just as easily as it showed the face of a liar, it also showed the face of a hideous monster. Stark white hair attached to a horrified face with—_maniacal_—red eyes. And all that could replay in his mind was—

_(That's not me. That's not me. THAT'S NOT ME—)_

"Do you get a kick out of looking at yourself naked?"

The arrogant voice came from right outside the bathroom, but Sion's head could only turn mechanically, eyes aghast.

"Nezumi...what is this...?"

"It appeared with the fever," The taller boy answered, shrugging as he tugged off his jacket, "The mutation is only in the upper layer of the skin. It's not like your veins have swollen up. In other words, it's not impeding blood flow. Which is good."

'_Yes, child,'_ it whispered, _'I am not evil. I am good.'_

—or maybe you're still **hallucinating**—

"Good? What's good about this? This is so..."

Nezumi regarded him with flashing silver eyes, skimming over the form of the half-naked boy. "If you don't like it, get rid of it. We do live in a time where you can get artificial skin grafts. You can dye your hair if you want, though I don't think it's really a problem. Although, your hair we can probably handle, but skin grafts are pretty much impossible. We don't have that kind of technology here."

At this, Sion paused, not quite sure what to say. All of a sudden, something inside of him had switched. Something desperately urged him to embrace the...

_Snake_.

The younger boy collapsed to the floor, hands clutching at his still all-too pallid thighs. His hair framed his face, hiding it in fitful shadows as those traitorous and somehow relaxing thoughts swirled relentlessly.

"Sion."

"...Yeah..." Barely a murmur.

"Do you regret living?"

_(Pardon?)_

"What? Uh...did you say something?"

In half a second, firm fingers were grasping Sion's chin, tugging his head up. Although Nezumi's face was far too close for comfort—hardly more than a few centimetres—, his eyes pierced straight into Sion's.

"_Look_ at me," He spoke through tight lips, "Pay attention. Do you regret it?"

"Regret...what?"

"Living."

—and you sit there, spoiling the air with your inconsequential words—

_(The world is far too cramped to contain me.)_

Thinking of Yamase and...everything else made it far too unsettling.

"Regret...that means to feel sorry about something...right..."

"Get a hold of yourself, Sion," Nezumi hissed, eyes narrowing to slits, "Has that precious brain of yours gotten the better of you?"

The room felt tight and his skin felt entirely too breakable, but the words slithered up the line that coiled around him. They nestled and bred in his cranium, among all the other facts and figures, where they would continue to thrive long after his death. And yet...

_(Do I? Does my existent permit me this say?)_

—hasn't nothing changed in your absence?—

'_You are precious,'_ it hissed, tightening its hold.

"I...don't."

Because somehow, this possessiveness towards the oxygen, the water, the nourishment, and the _life_ had erupted out of nowhere. The shame of his confession may have boiled in his core, but he spoke the truth.

Were there tears on his face? Because it felt like so.

"You're too slow. I saw it. Stupid. Don't cry so defencelessly all the time. Aren't you embarrassed?" The taller boy teased, his thumb pressing deeper into Sion's skin.

"I can't help it. I'm anxious; I can't control myself very well. I'm still convalescing, so gimme a break."

—you've had too many breaks—

Nezumi's lips tugged into a grin and his eyes wandered from Sion's face to the silken locks that framed it. They seemed trapped or entranced, using a better word.

"Don't worry about it; we can dye it later. But it's really pretty, you know. This colour."

As he spoke, his free hand came down to lightly skim Sion's naked stomach, trailing up to the winding red line. Sion squirmed uncomfortably as the other teenager's thumb brushed along the snaking lump.

"And...having a red snake wrapped around your body is kind of sexy."

**[The atmosphere thickens]**

Nezumi treated Sion with a salacious smirk, but only confusion filled the younger boy. However, before he could question the words or look deeper into them, Nezumi pulled his hand back, standing up abruptly.

"Now, finish up and put some clothes on. I have some soup ready for you when you're done."

And with that, he left the tiny bathroom in a flourish, his small ponytail swishing behind him. Sion's garnet orbs followed him soundlessly, but even he couldn't see through walls despite the new modifications to his body. Sighing loudly into the air, the younger teenager stood up on shaking legs, closing the door to the bathroom.

—swear; will you swear?—

_(I swear I won't be who I used to be.)_

—you still focus on the infinitesimal things...—

'_Let's not dwindle on negative thoughts,'_ it suggested with a voice entwined with pure logic and reason.

He managed to finish everything in record time, making it in time to join Nezumi for supper. Just as he'd said, a hot bowl of soup was awaiting Sion as he entered the designated kitchen. He barely gave himself time to sit before scarfing down the majority of the bowl's contents—his stomach had grumbled something fierce minutes ago, so there was no real need for manners.

Etiquette was always far too overrated or underrated.

Truthfully it was delicious, far better than any soup Sion had consumed previous to that meal, but there was no reason to inflate Nezumi's ego anymore by telling him that tidbit of information. So, once he finished after licking his lips clean, the shorter male thanked his...friend—_or whatever he could be called_—with a gracious smile.

Nezumi returned the smile albeit with a wickeder one. "Alright, boy, now back to the bedroom."

Sion hesitated and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You heard me. Get back to the bedroom. I have teaching to do."

Not sure what Nezumi was on about, the other boy merely sighed mentally before making his way to the room he'd rested—and nearly died—in not long ago. The taller boy followed him swiftly, leaving both bowls to rest on the tiny table.

The door clicked shut with the slightest of sounds before Sion turned around, regarding the smirking Nezumi with wary eyes. When Sion didn't move Nezumi rolled his eyes.

"Do you always need to be told what to do?" He asked rhetorically, "Not that it couldn't be fun, but still. Anyway, sit down."

"On the bed?" Such a dubious voice.

"See any chairs? Of course the bed."

Sion brushed away the desire to throw something at the potentially-bipolar teenager and took a seat, waiting for further instruction. Nezumi saw this and his prurient smirk only widened as he came to sit beside Sion on the cot.

"Okay, now close your eyes."

"Whoa," Sion said as Nezumi's hand came up to cup his cheek, "Um...want to tell me why?" Nezumi frowned at that, seemingly impatient with the white-haired boy.

"Because it's awkward to kiss someone with their eyes open, airhead. Now close them."

_(Kiss? A kiss? But—)_

Not sure quite how to react, Sion's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Kiss me? Just why would you want to do that?"

Nezumi blinked, sitting upright while moving his hand situated on Sion's cheek to the back of his neck, pulling him forward until their noses bumped against each other. All the blood rushed to Sion's cheeks, however he didn't attempt to pull away, much to the dark-haired boy's pleasure.

"You don't remember, Sion?" Nezumi taunted, all wicked grins and lustful eyes, "You don't remember asking me to teach you how to have sex? To teach you how to _fuck?_"

That time Sion did attempt to pull back, face now crimson, but Nezumi's hand kept him in place. "What are you _talking_ about? I did not—"

It came back to him in a flash.

**[The room temperature heightens]**

'_It's fine, don't worry too much,'_ it chuckled in a hiss.

"So the great intellect finally remembers, huh? Figures."

And before Sion could utter so much as a word, Nezumi yanked his head forward, tilting his head as he did so, causing their lips to smash together. At first, the younger boy didn't know what to do, so he simply sat there in total shock as Nezumi kissed his lower lip.

"You're rather motionless for someone who asked me to teach them," Nezumi murmured as he pulled slightly away, "And close your eyes; it's creepy." The older boy leaned back to reinitiate the kiss, pressing slightly harder this time.

In the very beginning, his strange words had been met with confusion, but Sion quickly found himself remembering a half-forgotten delusion of a joke he'd once had, convinced he would shortly pass. He'd not expected to live in those minutes—not among the pain, the creeping numbness, and the calm airs that did not blow inside the house; and...in those sensations, he'd felt his long overdue time slipping away...

_(And letting go had finally seemed so easy.)_

In protest, Sion yanked his head back, blood pooling in pale cheeks. "I-I wasn't in the right frame of mind! You can't hold a delusional man accountable for his words!"

—but doesn't the truth live amongst our death-words?—

Nezumi rolled his eyes in frustration, clicking his teeth together. "It's your choice, Sion. Do you want to or not?" And despite his somewhat cryptic words, they were both intelligent enough to know what they entailed. A heated flash passed through Sion, but it was held down by Arctic promises that hadn't yet melted.

_(Wasn't my word once worth something?)_

"But I promised...Safu..." He murmured, the crease between his brows deepening. There was a grim atmosphere around them, but how could it be helped?

They lived in a time where utopias were illusions and guarantees were severely low and hardly pulled through. The naivety of the once distrustful humans was startling.

"That girl? The one who just _left_ for the next two years?" Nezumi retorted, "Sion, that life of yours is gone now. It was gone as soon as you threw away your ID. No...it was gone as soon as your co-worker died. You can't keep holding onto it, Sion."

It might've been cruel and it might've been insensitive, but the truth needed to be spoken out in open air. Carrying false hopes and disintegrated promises on already weary shoulders would only serve to harm him further, of that even Sion was aware.

Those airy wishes were as good as gone now.

—as much as we wish they weren't—

And, really, the idea of doing something so...carnal with Nezumi did not bother him nearly as much as he would've thought it would. If anything, the idea was encompassed by a feeling of nonchalance—as if it were something natural and to be expected.

"Well?" Said boy pressed, silver eyes peering into red eyes. "What's your answer?" His tone implied that it would affect him in the slightest if Sion refused his offer.

But his eyes contradicted that.

However amusing and interesting that may have been, Sion decided to save his words for later and recklessly pressed his lips against the other's. Nezumi's eyes must've bulged in his bemusement, but Sion did not concern himself with such things.

Maybe he'd thought about it in wild daydreams, but Sion had sort of expected _more_ from his first kiss. Something explosive or _somehow_ remarkable—why else would other people relish in doing such intimate acts? Nevertheless, he pushed forward, trying to seek out such sensations.

It might've been presumptuous of him, someone without experience of any real knowledge on such things (except textbook information), but what harm could exploring do?

As their lips moved together slowly, Nezumi's tongue suddenly poked out to lick at Sion's lower lip. The white-haired boy—not knowing quite how to respond—attempted to mimic the action, lapping at the other's lip as well; and while his mouth was open, Nezumi casually slipped his eager tongue past the twin coral lips. This was something he'd done before, but now it just felt...

_(Why is this different?)_

Sion gasped somewhat at the intrusion, but relaxed sufficiently when the hand on the back of his neck dropped to grip at his waist, Nezumi's thumb slipping beneath his shirt. Tongues began to tangle and slide against each other—Sion could feel the blood beneath his skin start to simmer.

They were in lands of hazy minds and sluggish movements, sharing inexperience on one of their parts. Maybe some sort of bubble had grown around them, but Sion could hear nothing besides the roaring of his own blood in his ear, even as he pulled away to breathe. A string of saliva was pulled between their gaping mouths.

"You can do more than just kiss, you know," The boy with the strange name said, although his voice was a tad bit too breathless to be taken seriously, "That's how you get to the sex part."

He would've blushed if he weren't already.

"Shut up," was the grumbled reply before their lips met again.

Fluidly, almost as if they'd done it before in dreams or spell-bound enchantments, Sion's hands moved to weave through Nezumi's hair, pulling on the knot to let it tumble around his shoulders. Half-lidded eyes made slight note of it before a separate set of hands slid up the other's shirt. Grazing hands felt up tight abdominal muscles that contracted under such restless inspections, and from these hands, moans were drawn—miniscule noises that barely held life but did all the same.

They did not follow patterns, for such was a new thing to be found and showed. So instead, two more hands came down to aid the older boy in ridding his to-be lover of the baggy shirt that hid his chest. Their lips parted momentarily before crashing together again, blood pumping furiously through veins and into areas they hadn't previously known existed.

There was more tugging and pulling as their progression continued, along with another shirt that was stripped off, thrown somewhere to float uselessly to the floor. In the midst of their kissing and hands touching, Sion clambered onto Nezumi's lap, legs resting on either side of the taller one. From the movement, Nezumi pulled back with a smirk and directed his attention to the pretty white flesh of Sion's neck.

—same days and different nights—

_(Did these things really evolve so quickly?)_

Lovers were supposed to be things acquired with time, but it seemed that these were lies he hadn't yet unravelled.

When the one that lived in denial and lingering suspicions felt his lover's hands reach for his pants, he pulled back instantly, immediately overcome by the desire to end these activities prematurely. Nezumi cocked an eyebrow as he backed off, not quite understanding what Sion's sudden modesty was about.

"Sion?" He questioned promptly, never moving his fingers from the zipper of Sion's pants but never so much as budging from where he sat still—respectfully.

"Um..."—was it really so hard for him to put into words?—"I'll be naked. I know it's an instinctual, irrational urge, but it's still uncomfortable."

"Oh, come on, Sion," Nezumi scoffed with a grin, "It's not anything I haven't already seen, you know?" This might've been amusing in some type of context or heard by outside ears, but Sion only gave him a deadpan look.

"That doesn't make it any better, Nezumi."

The dark-haired boy laughed, pushing his free hand through Sion's fine locks. "Shut up, idiot. It's always your call."

**[A pause and then a barely perceptible nod]**

As such with their shirts, the pants were quickly discarded—both of theirs, with only a bit of manoeuvring and some ideal tugging—, and they both took moments to feast their eyes upon lovelier sights than them. Perhaps the pretence of simply learning about sex was swiftly falling apart, but what did it matter in the end?

They were possessors of different bodies, in ways that could've spelled out grander tales but honestly weren't worth mentioning, but each felt that the other was made of things far more brilliant than they were. It was hard to imagine being in the company of someone else in the state they were currently in.

And their bodies spoke these wordless revelations aloud, with pebbled nipples, blood-flushed faces, and proudly straining members against cotton briefs.

In a few more seconds, those articles of clothing were lost as well.

_(I lost this once, but maybe this is...)_

—did you test these waters before diving in?—

_(Oddly, I did not, and I do not regret it for a moment.)_

Hands were everywhere, as were lips and tongues—they mapped out unexplored areas that had otherwise gone uncharted. Kisses were dotted across thin arms, and gentle licks were spread from hip bone to hip bone. Desires skyrocketed when unsure hands grasped instruments so similar to their own, and those same desires echoed to further prolong themselves.

"You don't know anything either, do you?" Sion panted out, releasing a hissing breath as Nezumi nipped at his pelvic bone, probably displeased with the question.

**[A smirk is directed upward]**

"Sion, you talk too much for this." And without another word, he engulfed the head of Sion's weeping dick into his hot mouth. The next sound from the younger boy was a choked gasp before long fingers buried into tangled hair.

The warm, red tongue inside his mouth elicited more sounds than his hands ever could've—wrenching free groans and moans and grunts and his name _over, over, and over_. He licked at the veins and underside of the member belonging to the withering boy in front of him, never once truly satisfied.

_(Do we rely on each other so much?)_

**[Fingers twitched from a bobbing head]**

There were no stars nor explosions behind closed eyelids when the final pulse of bliss travelled up his spinal cord to blur out his vision for falling moments, but every nerve in his body sparked to life—it was something that made sense in every scientific way, and yet...

_(How does this pleasure belong to mortals?)_

Nezumi pulled back, but not before lapping at Sion's softening cock repeatedly until all the bitter-salty cum was gone. The white-haired boy couldn't see anything for the seconds that followed, but when he did eventually come to, his lips slipped into a disapproving frown.

"I hardly think that would taste good," He muttered, trying to somewhat stretch out hi weak legs. Nezumi blinked, glancing up to his face in bewilderment before sighing.

"Don't ruin the mood, idiot. It was better than fine, believe me."

**[A devious chuckle]**

_(Should I believe that thoughtless spouting of words?)_

A hand wrapped around Nezumi's erection, causing him to jerk as he attempted to stand from where he'd been kneeling on the floor. The red-eyed boy with wild ideas (that weren't too far off) bent forward, giving a tentative lick to the slit of Nezumi's cock. Peeking up with slightly fuzzy eyes, Sion noticed Nezumi's tense expression and clenched fists.

"Do you want me to return the favour?" He probably should've left the question hanging or just continued, but such things were not programmed in Sion.

—corporeal forms have already existed—

'_They didn't work out,'_ it hissed, _'So don't concern yourself with it.'_

The other did not verbally reply, contenting himself with a sharp shake of the head before practically tackling Sion to the bed. The sight before him was something he'd possibly only thought of in ephemeral fantasies, but it was something more real than he thought he could deal with.

How could he say he couldn't hold back?

Sion's eyelids had already slid shut as Nezumi leaned down, pressing their lips together another time. Their naked chests, and legs, and arousals brushed, and it was all they could do to not fall apart instantly. Unable to fully contain himself—and he would later blame it on incessant hormones and unrelieved sexual tension—, Nezumi mindlessly grinded down on his smaller lover.

"_Damn it, Nezumi—"_

For all the strength he possessed he could not hold himself back at the sound of that moaned plea falling from lips that did not understand their effect. The speciality of cohorts was to relax, and yet it welled up inside his chest until...

Truly, even in feats such as these, the total dearth of control was utterly remarkable.

"Can't wait anymore?"

"No longer."

_(It's fine—I can't either.)_

Fingers touched Sion's lips gently, smoothing across them from side to side almost reassuringly. Not even knowing what he was supposed to be doing—the mechanics of sex seemed to be very different from the theory—, the teenager parted his lips cautiously before sweeping his tongue across them. Nezumi did not resist in plunging his fingers into Sion's mouth, not paying heed to the perplexed garnet eyes that stared into his.

His intentions were quite obvious, so Sion relented, sucking leisurely on the three fingers pressed against the inside of his cheek/ Darkened, lust-stained eyes watched him do so, heavy pants growing heavier.

Sion had the natural qualities of a tease, the older one would later realize whilst bundled up in sheets, but it did not come to him at the present moment. Only the lust that clawed up his throat, pulling at his heartstrings in ways they hadn't been pulled before.

"Are you going to get on with it?" Nezumi growled, grinding down on Sion's reawakened arousal.

**[He releases the fingers with a pop]**

_(Which one of us is eager now?)_

—realistically, it was always the both of us—

"This might be painful," warned the older one, brushing a lock of sweat-matted blue hair behind an ear with his free hand. Sion nodded, gripping the bed-sheets in his hands. His legs were spread widely to reveal private places that should've been kept from foreign eyes, but...

Sion grit his teeth, trying desperately to force back the _moans_ and _cries_ and choked _gasps_, but the shivers crawled up and down his body, searching for an exist but never finding one. The intruding fingers pushed and pushed on spots that drew forth embarrassing noises and occasional winces, far beyond Sion's power of controlling.

One finger became two, and two became three. The stretching of his pliant body was welcome and unwelcome all at once; such a sensation could only be rejected for its discomfort and accepted for the pleasure it eventually delivered. But the unpleasantness soon began to ebb, and something much more pleasing took its place.

_(I am...made of catacombs and grave robbers.)_

'_Oh, don't be ridiculous;'_ it chuckled in between breaths, _'You're too out of it to be considered sensible.'_

**[The fingers pull out]**

Sion whimpered ad set his blood eyes on Nezumi with a fierce sort of anger. The older one noticed the scowl and smirked in his amusement, because perhaps it elevated his desire somewhat to see the desire reciprocated in the younger's eyes.

Eyes that could've been violent, that could've been malevolent in their bloody gory, but weren't.

"Wait for a moment, will you?" He asked quietly, before reaching down to grip his own member, rubbing his hand over it in quick strokes. His thumb ran over the tip, gathering the collected precum and using it to lubricate the rest of his cock. When that wasn't enough, saliva soon became a viable option in his mind.

"It's going to hurt?" Sion grunted out the question as his legs were hoisted over Nezumi's shoulders.

_(Has this changed from a simple lesson?)_

Nezumi's only answer was to bow his head down to kiss Sion, lining his cock up against the younger one's entrance. Tongues dipped into mouths and half-lidded eyes decided that staring wasn't quite as bad as originally perceived. He thrusted forward in the midst of their pumping, raging blood.

_(Sorry, but it never was.)_

**[A constricted scream]**

He broke in two just as he expected to. The meagre stretching of three fingers had been barely adequate, which he'd only begun to learn as the other pushed forward; all the while his head was buried in the crook of Sion's neck. It was too, too, too much—had he thought of this in the beforehand?

"N-Nezumi...hurts..." These words were strangled and scarcely forced out, but they were understandable as combined with watering eyes and twitching fingers against rumpled bed-sheets. A strange pang shot through Nezumi's heart, something he barely comprehended.

—your heart feels very little, does it not?—

A gesture of comfort was given in the form of another kiss, but it was also accompanied by gentle hands holding pliable limbs. Silver eyes clashed with red eyes as he pushed forward more, and tears fell from clinging to lashes and split across flushed cheeks.

"Say when," Nezumi groaned as he settled in all the way, bracing himself up by his elbows which were propped on either side of Sion's head. The younger one nodded, grinding his teeth together and trying to relax.

Shocks and shocks of pain danced up his spine until it was all he could do to hold back slight sobs and let out barely-there whimpers. He had anticipated this pain, but to imagine it to this extent...suddenly the notion of pulling back and demanding to end this here and now entered his mind.

Nezumi's desirous eyes allowed the idea to vanish as quickly as it came.

_Hearts to hearts, we left off before we decided to come back._

They stayed like that for more minutes than they cared to count (or maybe it wasn't that long at all) before Sion's thin arms came up to wrap around his lover's neck, leaning up ever-so slightly to kiss his chin, signalling something that would've been stranger with words.

There was still an ache at first, and Nezumi's heart continued to burn at each grimace, causing him to move at a pace far too slow for his libido to enjoy. It was nothing short of painful in the early moments, and even squeezing his eyes shut and digging his nails into his lover's back didn't seem to be enough for the white-haired one.

"Still hurts..." He whispered, and Nezumi nearly groaned as his hot breath fanned over his face.

"It'll get better; trust me."

"I know that," Sion hissed, clenching around Nezumi involuntarily—extracting a deep moan from him—, "But if you had something—_oh!_"

A lecherous smirk slid across Nezumi's face as he hit a spot that made Sion's eyes bulge and his cock twitch. That pretty face, once scrunched up in pain, was now smoothed out in something resembling bliss but _more so_. The muscles that encircled his own manhood squeezed and Nezumi struggled to keep his mind.

**[A shaky exhale]**

"Faster," Sion murmured, somewhat embarrassed, pushing his heels into Nezumi's back.

His control snapped.

The thrusts were erratic—without rhyme or reason, beyond any measure of order—, but rapture was painted on both of their faces and voices only escalated in quiet, heated rooms. The pain was shadowed over by something far more pleasing; something drove away worrisome thoughts and threatened to make them evaporate on the spot.

He didn't always hit that spot that made Sion's jaw drop, but he'd be damned if he didn't try. His hips snapped forward, aiming at a specific place, and mouths didn't even attempt to press against each other, simply landing wherever they fell.

"Fuck—Sion—" The words were garbled at best, but what could one expect of him at such a time?

The blood rushed through pulsating veins in rhythms that seemed irrational at first, but the increased tempo in thrusts soon cleared up any sort of confusion. Hands groped at sides and gripped the ends of dark hair. Mouths tried to meet each other, but often settled for landing on exposed skin.

"Nezumi...Nezumi..."

Hearing his name like that...falling from the coral pink lips of his lover—who was somehow special in his unspecial-ness—was inexplicably wonderful and he couldn't help himself from thrusting just a _bit_ faster and just a _bit_ harder, desperate to hear his name repeated again.

_(It's spiralling, circling, and spinning in the turns you'll never see.)_

He drew forth that repeated name along with moans and hips that snapped back up against his. Without a shred of hesitation, Nezumi reached down between them, grasping Sion's cock in his warm palm. At the contact, Sion threw his head back and arched his back high off the bed.

"Nezumi—I can't...it—" The sentences weren't coherent in the slightest, but the older teenager understood, smirking and stroking his lover's cock faster, swiping his thumb over the slit.

Something in his lower belly began to tighten, and throbbing ripples of pleasure washed up inside his body. Sion's expression reflected his own, and Nezumi could tell that the same thing was happening within Sion's core by the way his lower muscles clenched spastically.

**[Two names called in unison]**

The throbbing seized up and, in a matter of seconds, spread out from their cores to longer limbs covered with delicate flesh. Their fingertips burned from imaginary flames, in control of unloading stress, to become _other_ people. Their bodies swelled and swelled until they exploded.

Along with their egos and stingy memories.

Ribbons of cum spurted from Sion's cock, coating both their chests. It might've been uncomfortable, but neither of them quite noticed as Sion was suddenly filled to the brim by the same substance that painted his chest. Still continuing to push his hips forward—albeit slowly and shallowly—, Nezumi buried his head into the pillow beside Sion's head.

**[Heavy breathing]**

There were murmurs, but they were hardly lucid and hardly coherent phrases that could've been sweet or callous for all they knew. The bliss that cooled in them continued to radiate from their curled toes to their sticky, sweaty hair. Steel eyes locked with garnets.

They were eyes of terrible beauty and gems shoved into tender sockets.

Pulling out of Sion—all the while clenching his teeth and releasing a harsh breath—, Nezumi hovered over him momentarily before falling to the side, pulling Sion closer to him. They weren't a tangled mess of limbs, but they came close enough to it amidst their slowly evening out breathing and still-flushed cheekbones.

"Take, o take these lips away," Nezumi recited, eyes sliding shut in the dim light of the room, "That so sweetly were forsworn, and these eyes, the bleak of day, lights that do mislead the morn; but my kisses bring again, bring again—seals of love, but seal'd in vain, seal'd...in vain..."

—sweetly said, although we do not fly together—

"I don't understand that.'

"Idiot. You will one day."

_(Close to civilities, we meant too much to begin with and we were doomed.)_

\.../

_**A/N:**_** Whoa. It's finally done. I wasn't too sure about the ending at first, because it seemed almost too cheesy-romantic to work with the rest of the story, but I relented and used it in the end, because of my follower-type-people on tumblr. Um...I hope you liked it? Seeing as how it's my first smut in two years? I hope the poetic-ness of it (that I always use and just can't help) didn't ruin the smutty-ness, you know? **

**-Atom-**


End file.
